Universal Metazoa of Orlando
Universal Metazoa of Georgia 'is a zoological theme park in Universal City Atlanta in Georgia, which is a sister park of Universal Metazoa at Cape Town Africa. TBA Sections *'Exotic Entry - TBA *'Tropical Gardens '- Themed to jungles, rainforest and grasslands of Africa, Asia and South America *'Bird Kingdom '-''' Themed to birds *'Desertlands '- TBA **'Outback '- TBA **'Wild West '- TBA **'Sahara '- TBA *'Jurassic World '- TBA *'Forbidden Forest '- TBA *'Animal Starland '- Themed and denicated to animals in popular culture **'SpongeBob LandPants '- TBA **'Monster Island '- TBA **'Madagascar '- TBA *'PETopia '- Themed to pets and livestock **'Garfield's Play Park '- TBA **'The Secret Place of Pets '- TBA Attractions Tropical Gardens * '''Out of Africa Journeys * TBA * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure - A dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. Theme: ''Kung Fu Panda ' * '''Panda Kingdom' * Amazon Dome * TBA Bird Kingdom * Flying Macaws and Toucans * untitled 3D show based on ''Storks ''- a 3D show, which simular to Disney's It's Tough to be a Bug, but based on Warner Bros. 2016 animated film Storks * Rio: A Bird's Journey '- a dark ride featuring the characters from ''Rio and Rio 2. '''Map Info: Witness the adventure of your lifetime as you'll take on an incredible flight through the events of the Rio films. Theme: Rio. * Garden of Birds ** Woody Woodpecker's Wacky World of Birds * Angry Birds: Ride 'n Play Animal Starland * The Cat in the Hat- 'A dark ride based on the famous and well recognized Dr. Seuss storybook. * '''An American Tail Live '- an live musical stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Theme: ''An American Tail'' franchise * We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness - TBA * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - '''A 3D show based on DreamWork's ''How to Train Your Dragon ''Sponsored by: Hostess '''Theme: ''How to Train Your Dragon'' SpongeBob LandPants *'Spongebob Squarepants: The Ride '-''' A darkride based on The 2004 movie. '''Theme: ''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie'' *'SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue' - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Golf Wars!: The SpongeBob Coaster *Sandy's Rocet Blast *Creature from The Krusty Crab *Spongebob SpinPants *Rock Bottom Plunge Madagascar * I Like To Move It! Move It! - '''A dance party hosted by King Julian '''Theme: '''Madagascar PETopia * '''The Pups Save Adventure Bay - A coaster based on the Nick Jr cartoon Paw Patrol 'Theme: 'Paw Patrol Retailing Tropical Gardens * Po's Store of Awesomeness!!!! TBA Bird Kingdom * BirdStore * Storks Factory * Angry Birds Store * Rio Koisk TBA * SpongeBob StorePants '''- a store dedicated to everything related to SpongeBob. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants.'' * The Radical Turtle Stuff - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock, which sells the TMNT-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Berk Outfitters * Madagascar: Cast Away Items '- a store with ''Madagascar merchandise. '''Theme: ''Madagascar. '' Dinning, and snacks TBA * Pizzasourous Rex TBA * The Krusty Krab Park's characters TBA * Madagascar ''characters: Alex, Gloria, The Penguins, King Julien, Mort * Po from ''Kung Fu Panda * ''How to train your Dragon ''characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''characters: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Mrs Puff, Pearl, Bikini Bottomites * ''Dora the Explorer ''characters: Dora, Boots, Diego * ''Paw Patrol ''characters: Chase, Marshall * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''characters: Leonardo, Donnatello, Raphael, Michelangelo * Tom and Jerry * TBA Poll Did you like Universal Metazoa of Georgia? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! See also TBA Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Georgia